Бок чист вечно
Бок чист вечно ( ) — пятая и последняя песня седьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в двадцать первом эпизоде «Знаки отличия и игры». Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Бок чист, это навечно!" :Рамбл ::"Знаками гордятся все",— ::Да ладно! ::Так заметнее в толпе, ::Но тот знак, который так ждёшь ты, ::Не позволит воплощааааааать... мечты. :Кеттл Корн: И больше никакого рисования? :Скидадл: Никакого хайку? :Крошка Бель: Рамбл, хватит! Это же неправда! :Рамбл ::Укрощаешь змей легко — ::Прости! ::Тортики печёшь давно — ::Ну что ж! ::Можешь сделать много дел ::И очень их любить, ::Но всё это забудь, чувак, ::Как только ты получишь знак! ::Без знаков лучше: ::Никто не скажет, кем вам надо быть. ::Без знаков лучше: ::Можно в небесах парить. ::Понять меня вы попытайтесь: ::Знаков нет и не старайтесь! ::Коль вы хотите быть собой, ::Оставьте ваш чистый бок ::Такиииииим, как мой! :Рамбл ::Вам скажут: "Это просто блаш". :Жеребята: Да, именно! :Рамбл ::Но чистый бок — вот выбор ваш. ::Так будьте просто вы собой, ::А не помеченной звездой. ::И если вы — это вы, ::То ограниченья не страшны! :и жеребята ::Без знаков! :Рамбл ::...лучше: ::Никто не скажет, кем вам надо быть. :и жеребята ::Без знаков! :Рамбл ::...лучше: ::Можно в небесах парить. ::Понять меня вы попытайтесь: :и Жеребята ::Знаков нет... :Рамбл ::...и не старайтесь! ::Коль вы хотите быть собой, ::Оставьте ваш чистый бок ::Такиииииим, как мой! :и Жеребята ::Бок чист! :Пипсквик: Супер! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"Blank flanks forever and ever!" :Рамбл ::"Cutie marks are great," they say ::Yeah, right! ::They make you special in your way ::But that special mark that's just for you ::Will erase the stuff you liiiiiiike... to do :Кеттл Корн: So, no more painting? :Скидадл: No more haiku? :Крошка Бель: Rumble, stop! That's just not true! :Рамбл ::So you're good at charming snakes ::Too bad! ::Or you bake delicious cakes ::Oh, well! ::Maybe there are lots of things ::That you like to do ::Well, your options get pretty stark ::Once you got that cutie mark ::Blank flanks are better ::Nopony to tell you who you have to be ::Blank flanks are better ::Keep your spirit soarin' free ::So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' ::Don't need no mark, so why keep tryin'? ::If you like just bein' you ::Then keepin' that blank flank blank ::Is the thiiiiiiiing to do :Рамбл ::You say there's nothin' you can do? :Жеребята: Yeah, exactly! :Рамбл ::A blank flank is the way for you ::It's no work to just be who you are ::No hunt to be some cutie star ::You're perfect just being you ::Don't bother with what you cannot do :и Жеребята ::Blank flanks! :Рамбл ::...are better ::Nopony to tell you who you have to be :и Жеребята ::Blank flanks! :Рамбл ::...are better ::Keep your spirit soarin' free ::So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' :и Жеребята ::Don't need no mark... :Рамбл ::...so why keep tryin'? ::If you like just bein' you ::Then keepin' that blank flank blank ::Is the thiiiiiiiiiing to do! :и Жеребята ::Blank flanks! :Пипсквик: Whoopee! en:Blank Flanks Forever es:Flancos en Blanco por Siempre Категория:Песни седьмого сезона